The Other Side
by Lyn316
Summary: A deal to save Mia led Peyton O'Connor to spend the last 3 yrs in Ireland trying to forget Brian her crew and Han. When she is forced to spend the summer in L.A. unaware that Dom and Han are there the hope Han had for getting her back home is found once more. Will her friends fight to get her back or will they be disgraced her choices to help her get out of a life she never wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello Readers! For those of you stumbling onto this fanfic please note that this is part 3 of a series involving Peyton (Swan) O'Connor the younger sister of Brian. While the first part _The Other Half_ may not be crucial to _The Other Side_, _Two Face_ (the sequel to _The Other Half_ and prequel to _The Other Side_) is. Go to my page to find the first two parts before you read this story you'll be glad you did.**

**To the readers who have been waiting for the next part: I am going to admit I may not be able to update weekly or bi-weekly (due to how busy my life is at the moment on top of also working on the Charmed FF) as I did with Two Face. It may take a little longer but I will be writing and publishing as fast as possible. I will not upload something just to update because as you all know I think that's a waste of your time and would never want to portray any of the characters in a way that wouldn't being fitting to themselves just because I'm in a rush. I love the characters too much to do that to them. **

**This story will revolve around Peyton and Han with their different lives/opinons/actions. I will keep the story in third person, but will have a section of a chapter (or the whole chapter) revolve around one of them. It may not always go from Peyton to Han before heading back to Peyton. One character may have more sections/chapters than the other. That's all up to my muse ;) **

**The inspiration for the title (as well as a section/scene of a chapter later in the story) came from Mr. Alexsander With's song "The Other Side". I do not own Mr. With song nor do I own any of the original fast and the furious franchise characters. Peyton is mine as well as the other OCs who inspired me to write these stories. **

**And now I will shut up so you all can enjoy Chapter One of The Other Side.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Coolness greeted a twenty year old girl as her eyes fluttered open. Darkness surrounded her vision and the girl moaned in protest that she was awake before dawn. She pulled the sheet closer to her semi-naked body cursing the weather for waking her. It was June, but the temperature still dropped in the fifties overnight.

_You'll be back in sun soon_, a voice reminded her. The girl smiled at herself and allowed the thought of the sunshine in a week to lull her back to sleep. That was until she remembered the first few weeks of her Summer holiday would be spent in California this year instead of going straight to the beach house in Australia. Worries about all the things she had to do before she left and the stress of going to California filled her mind as nausea began to form. The girl sighed knowing she was not going to get back to sleep and carefully climbed out of the bed. She pulled on her silk kimono inspired robe as well as slippers and grabbed her phone from the nightstand before she left the bedroom. Once outside of the room, the girl unlocked the phone to see it was five thirty and used the phone's light to led her down the hall. When she had first moved in, she remembered how endless and similar all the halls looked. Almost three years later and the girl could tell you where every loose floorboard was in the house. She stopped at the end of the hall and reached for the handle of a door that had the words "Katie Rose" in pink sparkly letters. The girl stopped herself before she opened the door realizing that young Katie would be awake soon enough for school and checking on the child might wake her. The girl's nausea began to worsen and the twenty year old ran back up the hall and opened the door opposite to the room she woken up in. She raced through the bedroom and barely reached the attached bathroom before she empty the contents of her stomach her the toilet. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and went back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants that was in the dresser. She grabbed the wastebasket in case she needed to relieve her stomach again and opened the door to the cobblestone balcony. The cool breeze hit her like a bucket of cold water, but after being sick it felt nice. She pulled herself up on the six foot width ledge and crossed her legs in a meditative style to watch the sunrise.

After being here for nearly three years, it still surprised the girl how cold and dark her home was even when the sun rose. It was dreary the way a place so beautiful could seem so ugly when the grayness of the skies overran the greenness of the land. The waves crashing against the green grass covered cliffs her home overlooked were a beautiful view. No one could argue that the sight before her was a beautiful one as it was one of the most gorgeous view Ireland had to offer. There were times, however, she wished to see the way the sun rose over the endless Atlantic ocean and set behind the city skyline. The way the sand nearly burnt her toes or the stillness of the air after a downpour released the humidity that had plagued the day. She missed the cool purr of an engine in a scorching night.

_But that was a different life_, the wind reminded her tauntingly as it howled which caused her shoulder length hair to blow all over the place. A life that seemed so far away when she looked at her ring finger on her left hand. She smiled at the sapphire and diamond encrusted claddagh ring that had represented what she found here in Ireland. Loyalty as well as friendship, but also and most unexpectedly love. Love for a home and man who she once thought she could never fully love when she had been so madly in love with another home and another boy. Fate had proven her wrong and had given her a new life with people in it that knew her better than those people in her old life despite her old friends knowing her longer. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist alerting her that she was no longer alone. She smiled and reached up to touch the person's cheek as their head rested on her shoulder not needing to see the person's wedding band identical to the one that rested below her claddagh ring.

"You're not suppose to be out here," a husky voice taunted as he kissed her neck. "I may need to spank you."

"Liam knows I like to come out here," she replied referring to their head of security.

"Peyton." The girl turned around at the sound of her name. A pair of blue eyes looked from the wastebasket to her blue eyes. "I thought you were okay after finals ended two weeks ago."

"I thought so too, Riley," Peyton said as she stayed seated on the ledge. "I woke up because it's ridiculous that it's June and still cold not because I wasn't feeling well." The guy shook his head as he felt her forehead with one of his hands. He was clad only in a pair of boxer used to the cold weather despite him living in Florida longer than she had.

"I thought you grew up in New York," he teased.

"Bite me," she replied. He gave her a smirk.

"Not until you get this thing checked out. I don't want your cooties." Peyton playful pushed his hand away with a hurt look and he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck as his face became serious. "Álainn you need to get this checked out." Peyton made a face at him for using the Irish word for beautiful. It was what he had first called her when the two made love for the first time six months after the two had moved to Ireland.

They had tried their best to stay just acquaintances who lived in the same house (not even being friends to eliminate the risk of developing feelings for one another), but neither one of them could no longer take the other being with someone else despite their best attempts to ignore their feelings. That night ended with Riley not only breaking up with a girl, but also beating a man half to death after witnessing Peyton being backhand by a guy who called her tease for not accepting his offer to go upstairs with him at a party. Without meaning to the situation made it obvious the two of them still had feelings for the other despite how he had been treating her.

The first six months in Ireland had been hell for Peyton. She was only able to leave the house for class or if she was going to a party with Riley when he wasn't on a date. It was hard enough trying to be accepted by his friends, but to try to be accepted when they all knew Riley had total control over the girl was nearly impossible. Nearly all of his friends would make comments about her situation being that of a slave and would not miss the chances they had to point that or order her to do demeaning task such as cleaning up when someone had too much to drink. Riley would laugh as if it was the best joke before telling her to get him another drink and would always wonder why she wouldn't speak to him the next day. Peyton hated the way they spoke to her, but had learned replying with a snide comment only brought trouble. She cringed at the thought of the times she was locked in the windowless room for hours and days whenever Riley felt she had embarrassed him. Peyton would have rather been hit than having to spend the time isolated and in complete darkness because Riley refused to yell or hit her. The only time Riley had come close to losing it with Peyton was when one of his best friends had accused Peyton of coming on to him knowing Riley had told her his friends were as off limits as he was. Peyton could still remember the rage in his eyes as he yelled at her that worse than she had ever seen from him.

The next night Riley beat the same friend half to death when he witness what his former friend had said and done to Peyton. The night the couple had gotten back together was the night Riley saw how much he was being like their fathers. They started to hang out as friends again in addition to sharing the same bed every few nights and Peyton saw the Riley she had been friends with in Miami coming back. Peyton started to slowly get her freedom back and when Riley offered her the chance to leave him on the year anniversary of their arrival in Ireland they eloped instead. Peyton yearned for Miami and her family, but since she couldn't have that Peyton chose happiness of another kind.

"It's just stress," she assured him as she ran a hand through his hair. "I have a million things to do before we leave and nothing seems to be getting done." She looked away. "Besides, California is seemingly decreasing in size when we as well as our Fathers seem to be taking residency there this summer." Riley planted a kiss on her temple before he pulled her into a hug knowing it was what she needed. Someone cleared their voice and the couple looked towards the door to see a woman in her late forties who was their housekeeper.

"Please excuse the interruption Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil," she apologized with a curtsey. "Miss Katie is requesting pancakes for breakfast instead of eggs." Riley let a low growl that only Peyton could hear.

"Please inform my niece she'll be eating eggs Mrs. Sharpe," Riley requested. "I'll be down in a minute." The woman curtsied gratefully and left. Peyton kissed her husband.

"You weren't the best behaved boy when Kieran took you in either," Peyton told him as the two walked back to the bedroom and stepped into the hall.

"Yeah and now he seems to be taking it out on me by sticking me with his sister," Riley replied as they entered their bedroom. Peyton sat on the bed as Riley opened the dresser.

"A year and a half doesn't heal the lost of a Mother especially when it's as sudden as it was," Peyton said gently. "You were a mess yourself with how quick the cancer took your Aunt." Riley looked at her annoyed and Peyton tilted her head daring him to argue. He plopped on the bed laying his head on her lap. Peyton ran her hand through his hair waiting patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

"I feel like I'm letting Kieran down," he admitted. "When Rose died, he was the only one who got through to me after the funereal. Two years after my Aunt's funereal and I still feel like I haven't made a dent in her life. Yeah I know her favorite color is pink and she likes that fairy cartoon, but that's it."

"The number of things you know about is not important," Peyton argued. "She knows that you love her and that the only reason you don't come to tuck her in at night after I read her a bedtime story is because you're out of town. She knows that you don't like that fairy cartoon or the animated movies, but you will still watch them with her because she likes them and you love her. She knows you'll always be there for her and will always love her. That dent is more important than knowing anything else about her Riley." Riley put a hand on her cheek and looked at his wife lovingly.

"You know I wouldn't be able to do this if you weren't with me." Peyton leaned her head down to kiss Riley.

"I have every confident you would have found the strength. It's just easier to raise a child with two people." A devilish smile crossed his lips and Riley sat up.

"Speaking of children," he said as he untied the knot that held her robe together. "We haven't practice making a child yet today." His lips found her neck and Peyton let him kiss her neck a few times before she pulled back.

"We need to go downstairs for breakfast."

"We can have a late breakfast by the pool before I have to go into town for my meeting."

"Our niece is waiting." Riley opened his mouth to argue, but a knock on the door made him stop.

"Mr. O'Neil Miss Katie has seemed to find her way into the flour so she could make pancakes herself." Riley sighed as he grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

"It's going to be a long day." Peyton got off the bed and made her way to the door. She waited for Riley. He opened the door for her and the two took one another's hand as they walked down the hall ready for whatever the day would bring.

XXXXX

Loud music surrounded Han, but his mind was far away from the party currently taking place at the Toretto house. He didn't want to at the party and the reason he was upstairs and not in his basement room that originally belonged to Jesse was because he knew Dom would haul his ass upstairs if he wasn't. He doubted Dom knew what tomorrow was, but then again Dom and the rest of his crew had moved on with their lives. Rome and Brian tried to play like they had too, but the yearly drunk call from Rome Han would get tomorrow proved the two hadn't over the last three years. Han knew Dom would get drunk tomorrow and call his sister begging her to talk to him and Han knew Mia would ignore the call. In case the slap across her brother's face the day after Mia had almost been killed didn't make it clear she wanted nothing to do with her brother, she had packed all her things and moved in with Brian. Mia informed her brother never wanted to speak to any of them again until her best friend was back home and no longer a prisoner of one of the most dangerous criminal families in the world which had only happened in order to save Mia's life. Only Jesse had been excluded from her silence the last three years which was why he was still in Miami. He had after all been the only member of the Torretto crew that had nothing to with the bomb that changed all their lives. The bomb that had forced the only girl who Han had ever truly loved to walk away from everyone she ever loved and Han knew it was his fault.

"Why are you brooding over here all by yourself when you know I'm here, sexy?" a blonde teenager asked Han as she pressed herself against him.

"Not tonight Shelby," Han told her as he gently pushed her away. The girl gave him a pout forgetting he was not one of the coeds at her college. She herself was an attractive nineteen year old racer chaser who used the race scene to supply her underage drinking and non-coed men who were racers. She had been a favorite of Han's when he wanted to drunk fuck a girl due to her blonde hair with blue eyes. He usually had to tell her to shut up during sex when she wanted to talk so she wouldn't ruin his fantasy of her being someone else and always had to shove her out the door when she wanted to spend the night, but she served her purpose. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on Han," she whined. "Stop treating me like the ugly duck nobody likes and I'll show you this swan princess knows how to treat a man." Han shoved the girl off him harder than he meant to and the couch was the only thing that kept the girl from falling.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with a whinny child! Go pout somewhere else and find some other kid to hook up with." Han stormed out of the room. He didn't miss the look on Vince and Leon's face which told him the whole room had probably had heard his comment. Han made a pit stop to grab another beer before he went on into the garage. Dom didn't like outsiders in the garage so it was the only place Han knew he could be without being disturbed.

As soon as Peyton left with the O'Neil family, Han began using every contact he could think of to find her. He moved to Japan a few days after Peyton disappeared to keep his search for her under the radar from the O'Neils and because he knew she would go there if she found the opportunity to escape. He used his correspondence with his contacts in Japan as the excuse for him being in Japan while also keeping in contact with Dom (who was leading the search in the USA despite Brian telling him not to), but the real reason he was in Japan was to get away from everyone. Even Vito Fiorillo (who wanted to kill Han when Peyton disappeared, but declared war on the O'Neil family instead) thought it was for the best to help Han to get out off of parole so Han could get out the states and far away from everyone. Han had stayed in Japan for a year and a half slowly bankrupting himself in the process of searching for Peyton. He even sold his family's home in Nagasaki and lived homeless in Toyko to pay for information. When Collin went missing somewhere in Europe (having gone to England to track down a lead) the search for Peyton was called off by the Miami and Toretto crews. Dom personally went to Japan in order to bring Han back to the USA afraid that Han would disappear too if Dom didn't bring Han home. Dom gave Han a job at the shop and Jesse's old room rent free (since Jesse had elected to stay in Miami due to the kid's anger with Dom for helping Han) so Han could be with family. Han's own Mother had all but disowned him when she found out what had happened and only recently began talking to her son again. L.A. would never be home for Han, but at least it didn't have memories of the girl who had always been his best friend even when they both were blind to it.

"Han you in here?" Dom called. Han ignored Dom and took the final gulp of his beer. Dom opened the door to the garage wordlessly and sat with Han on the bench. Dom handed Han another beer. "Word is you're starting your mood early this year."

"It's not a mood," Han corrected after he took a swig of the beer. "And Shelby was being a moron." Dom laughed.

"Isn't that why we like girls like that." Han didn't answer. "She's not coming back."

"I really don't care about Shelby."

"I ain't talking about Shelby." Han looked at Dom to see concern in the older man's face. "Peyton's gone Han. She would want you to move on."

"I have," Han stated harshly.

"And that's why the only relationship you've had is one night stands with blonde hair blue eye females who you kick out after sex." Han didn't argue and instead took a sip of his beer. "I get it Han. I was the reason Letty got shot and if there's anything I could do to bring her back…"

"Peyton's not dead."

"It's been three years. If she ain't dead then there's a reason she hasn't come home yet and is still alive." Han took another swig of the beer to calm his racing mind. Where was she that they had never been able to find her? Dom put a hand on Han's shoulder. "You know I love Peyton and want her home as much as any of us, but we looked for her and came up with nothing for two years. Collin's gone because we weren't carful and I don't want that to happen to you."

"I see her everywhere," Han admitted as he starred at his beer. "Awake or asleep it don't matter. I know she's gone but I can't stop thinking about her for long even if it's been three years." Dom released his grip on Han.

"I know it's hard but you have to let her go."

"Letting her go would mean I stopped blaming myself for what happened." Han looked at Dom. "Have you let Letty go?" It was Dom's turn to not answer. Han chugged the rest of his beer before he left Dom in the garage. Ten minutes later he had sweet talked Shelby with a false apology into going down stairs into the basement with him.

"Just tell me what you want baby," she cooed to him as she climbed on top of him.

Peyton, he thought as he kissed the teen knowing the next half hour Han could pretend Peyton was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She was covered head to toe in flour by the time we got down there," Peyton told the group of ladies sitting around the table by the pool three hours later. "I didn't think Chef Kipkenney was going to be able to make all this for brunch with the amount of flour we had left, but luckily Mrs. Sharpe was able to get a hold of Miss Mooring before she got here." The ladies laughed and Peyton couldn't help but laugh with them. The nine ladies were made up of women from their forties to twenties (with Peyton being the youngest of the group by a few months) and were all either married or daughters of Darby O'Neil's colleagues.

"Katie is Riley's cousin through and through," the young woman on Peyton's right stated. Peyton gave the woman Peyton once thought she would never be friends with a her and the woman felt the same. Kayleigh Darcy was a stunning girl with bright red hair that looked unnatural against her pale skin and green eyes that always seemed to be laughing. She was slender, but in natural way that made Peyton feel self concise about her own athletic built. Kayleigh's looks and being flawless in nearly everything she did weren't the reason Peyton thought the two would never be friends. Kayleigh was Riley's oldest and closest friend in Ireland even though her older brother was Riley's age. The redhead was originally unsure of what to make of Peyton since she felt as though Peyton was invading Riley's happiness away from his family. After a few months of going to all the same parties and having classes together (since they were both Freshmen at NUI Galway) Kayleigh realized there was a lot more to Peyton than some victim. Peyton in turned saw Kayleigh less as being the future Mrs. Riley O'Neil since her Father was Darby's second in command for the Ireland business and more of a woman trying to make the best of her situation despite being born into a family she couldn't stand. It was after all Kayleigh who urged Riley to take another chance on Peyton and had been Peyton's maid of honor when Peyton and Riley had renewed their vows a few months after the two eloped per Darby's demanded. Peyton had not been a fan of the extravagant event that only served as Darby's punishment for her marrying Riley without his consent and a way to parade her in front of his employees to show Darby had conquered Vito Fiorillo's precious Peyton O'Connor without having to kill her. Peyton did have to admit the day did have its perks including seeing Kieran and eating the numerous dishes Pierre had made for the newly wed's party.

"I do recall someone going for a swim in this very pool in only her knickers since the boys were doing it, Kayleigh," Mrs. Peters reminded the redhead. "And I do believe that same person was the reason the boys got in trouble for picking all the flowers in my garden one summer." Kayleigh beamed.

"I do believe you're right, Mrs. Peters."

"On second thought maybe I should drop out of rotation for our brunches," Peyton said to the group. She looked at Kayleigh with a grin. "Maybe this morning was inspired from you spending nearly every day here the last month."

"Or maybe it's because Irish boys aren't the only ones with the twinkle of mischief in their eyes," Kayleigh replied with a grin.

"It's probably because Katherine is lacking a female parental figure here in Ireland." Peyton turned to the speaker to see it was a twenty one year old with brown eyes and brown hair styled in a bob. Unlike Kayleigh, the brunette used her association with the O'Neil's family business to become one of the top socialities in Galloway. She detested Peyton for being Riley's wife because she had been doodling and fantasizing about becoming "Mrs. O'Neil" since she was in elementary school.

"Bridgette darling don't worry about being a strong role model for Katie Rose when you're watching her," Kayleigh consoled sweetly. "She gets enough of that from Peyton. I'm sure Katie loves the fun you provide when she is off of school while Mr and Mrs. O'Neil are in class since they chose to get a university degree while you're the help. Isn't that right, Peyton?"

"It is nice for Katie to have a temporary governess while my husband and I are not home," Peyton agreed stressing the word temporary before she took a sip of her coffee her eyes never leaving Bridgette.

"Did you know Katie told me having a temporary governess on the days she off from class makes it even better when her parents come home?" Kayleigh asked Peyton. Bridgette dropped the china cup in her hand that held tea before she grabbed her purse and stormed away from the table. Peyton sighed at the sight of the broken china and Kayleigh (as well as a few of the other ladies) shook their heads at Bridgette's behavior.

"Well dear perhaps it's time to leave you to your preparations for your trip to the States," Mrs. Peters declared as she stood. "We'll see you before you leave, won't we?"

"As long as leaving date doesn't change," Peyton assured her as all the other ladies besides Kayleigh stood. "I'll show you to the door." Peyton walked with the women to the front door and said her goodbyes before returning outside to Kayleigh. "I'm going to have to replace the entire china set if Bridgette keeps accidently breaking something every time she's over here."

"Today was no accident," Kayleigh told Peyton as Peyton kicked off the pointy heels she had been wearing before she sat. She was dying to change out of the sundress she had on now that it was just her and Kaleigh, but they hadn't made plans yet for the day since the weekly brunches could be an hour or five. "You know she still fancys Riley."

"And if he wanted to he could have dated her when we moved here instead of that other girl," Peyton reminded her as Kaleigh unbuttoned the top two buttons of her dress. "And he came to me not the other way around."

"That doesn't matter to her. We both know she's using Katie to get on Riley's good graces and not watching Katie as practice mothering as she claims. I hope to God she can never get pregnant."

"You and me both," Peyton agreed as she saw the house staff with luggage through the open patio door.

"Enough about that dumb wench. What did you want to do now that school's out and you still have time to run trip errands later?" Peyton didn't answer and instead realized the luggage being moved was not hers or Riley's. Kayleigh followed Peyton's stare when the blonde wouldn't answer. "Peyton what's wrong?"

"I don't recognize that luggage," Peyton said as she stood. Peyton saw Mrs. Sharpe walk by. "Mrs. Sharpe." The woman came outside and curtsied.

"Mrs. O'Neil I was waiting to clean up until you and Miss Darcy left the area," the older woman informed Peyton.

"Whose luggage is that?" The woman looked at Peyton nervous.

"I thought Mr. O'Neil told you."

"Mrs. Sharpe," Peyton aggressively urged. The housekeeper lowered her eyes.

"They belong to Master Ericson." It took all of Peyton's strength to not break the rest of the china herself.

"What is Gus doing here?" Kayleigh asked Mrs. Sharpe kindly as the girl rose from her seat.

"That is not for me to know Miss Darcy."

"Where is he?"Peyton questioned.

"The west wing Mistress."

"Thank-you Mrs. Sharpe." The woman practically ran back into the house. Peyton went to take a step towards the house, but Kayleigh stopped her.

"Let's go shopping," Kayleigh offered.

"Maybe later. If you'll pardon me for not seeing you I'll call you in an hour or so." Peyton went to step around Kayleigh, but the redhead continued to block her way.

"We can go to my house or that pub you love to go meet that blonde American boy at." Peyton shook off Kayleigh's grip on the blonde's arm.

"Kayleigh I'm asking you nicely as my friend to please leave."

"And as your friend I'm asking you to not make a scene," Kayleigh countered seriously. "I know you're a bit biased with him because he was spying on you in Miami before you knew who he was, but for Christ's sake he's your…"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Peyton demanded. "I will not have that monster staying in the same house as Katie even if he's in a different wing!"

"Peyton you have no proof that he had anything to do with that and if you make a scene you know Riley and my Father are going to side with him just like you're Father and Mr. Darby did when you accused Gus."

"I'll call you later," Peyton promised before she went into the house.

"You're being a git!" Kayleigh called after her. Peyton ignored her friend and made her way to the east wing library knowing the bastard would be in her wing to provoke her. Sure enough, Peyton found a brunette man sitting on the library couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey there little Sis," the man greeted.

"We're not related Arviragus," Peyton reminded the twenty-two year old. "Eric is not your Father despite the last name he gave you."

"But Shannon is my Mother," the man taunted with a smile. "Does it kill you to know that you are not the only sibling to Brian O'Connor." Peyton stopped her body from moving.

"What do you want?"

"You mean besides wishing you a happy abduction day?" Peyton gave him a blank stare as she chewed her lip. The man got up laughing. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is? Isn't that why you have dinner reservations with your husband and I'm watching Katherine." Peyton took a step towards him.

"You stay the hell away from Katie," Peyton warned. The man snorted as he took a step towards her.

"What makes you think you have a say in Katherine's life when you don't even have a say in your own life?" He looked over her before his hand found the hem of her dress. "You know you're nothing more than a pet for Riley proven by the lovely mark you bare." He gave her an evil grin. "How's the tramp stamp?" Peyton slapped him as the library door opened. Gus raised his hand to hit her back.

"Mr. Ericson I'm sure your hand is raised to check if you're bleeding," came a voice. Peyton looked towards the door to see a muscular man in his mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice.

"Of course Liam," Gus said as he lowered his hand.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your own room where you won't have to run into your step-sister." Gus shot Peyton a dangerous glare before he left the library. "Did you have to get in a row with him as soon as he got here?"

"I want him gone from this house," Peyton said as she walked towards the door. Liam opened the door for her and Peyton made her way towards the bedroom she shared with Riley.

"I would have the greatest pleasure in throwing him out, but he is here as a guest of Mr. O'Neil senior as well as your Fath…Eric O'Connor," Liam informed her as he walked next to her. "This goes over my head as well as Riley's."

"How long has he known?" Peyton asked as she entered her bedroom.

"He got the call this morning during breakfast that the jet was landing." Peyton swore under her breath and went into the closet to grab her overnight bag. "I don't believe Riley mentioned the two of you spending the night elsewhere after diner."

"I'm going to see if Dr. Connors can squeeze me in today for an appointment." Peyton was about to open the dresser drawer when Liam grabbed her wrist. Peyton easily broke the wristlock and Liam looked as if he couldn't decide whether he was irritated or proud that his student was paying attention in his self defense lessons.

"Mr. O'Neil didn't clear you to leave the house today." Peyton arched an eyebrow at the use of Mr. O'Neil instead of Riley. Yes Liam O'Rourke was the head of security for Riley thus making him an employee, but the man's family had served the O'Neils for many years and was seen as a friend by Riley than an employee.

"Mr. O'Neil expressed his concern when that the stomach bug that I thought I got rid of made a return appearance this morning," Peyton explained calmly. "It was my understanding that he wanted me to check it out immediately before we left California instead of waiting." Liam looked her in the eye and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you clear this with me earlier, Mrs. O'Neil?" He eyes shifted to the bag and she didn't need him to tell her how the bag was unnecessary.

"You left right in the middle of Breakfast which I assumed was because you wanted to check out Riley's meeting location, but now I'm thinking you were asked to pick up Arviragus to ensure no funny business happened when he arrived here." Liam gave her a slight smile. It was rare for the man to smile at all, but there were a times he had smiled at Riley and Peyton.

"I think you're too smart for a trophy wife." His smiled faded. "And the overnight bag?"

"The last time I was in there Dr. Connors said I would need blood work if the bug came back and I don't feel like changing here." Liam looked as if he wanted to argue but left it alone.

"I'll set up a squad to take you." Peyton opened the drawer and grabbed jeans as well as a T-shirt.

"To a gainatologist office? I don't think so Liam I'll drive myself."

"I thought you're car was in the American's autoshop."

"I'll use the Hummer. It's bulletproof and I'll pick up Katie if the exam runs late." Peyton slid flip-flops on her feet and turned to see Liam doubtful.

"If Riley doesn't go over his Father's head, are you leaving him?" Peyton sighed.

"No, he's my husband," Peyton assured him. "But I'm not staying in this house nor will I allow him to be anywhere near Katie Rose. We both know he was somehow involved with what happened two years ago." Liam pulled out his phone.

"Looks like my battery is about to die."

"Thanks Liam." Peyton left the room and went to Katie's room. Peyton quickly grabbed the girl's spare backpack to pack it with clothes as and the girl's favorite stuffed animal. Peyton then took the bag went back into her room. She threw her overnight bag back in the closet and grabbed her gym bag. Peyton shoved clothes in it not caring what she wore and instead focusing on having at least a week's worth of clothes. She then wrote a note for Riley and left it the nightstand for him to find. Peyton left the room and the house as if she was dropping off books to Katie before hitting the gym with Kayleigh. She went into the garage and grabbed the keys to the hummer. She tossed the bags into the trunk before she got into the driver side. Peyton called Dr. Connors who assured Peyton that she had an opening whenever the daughter in-law to Darby O'Neil wanted to come in. Peyton drove over to the clinic and much to her dislike was forced to have blood work done.

"I don't see any cold or flu symptoms but I just want to make sure you don't have a bug before you leave on vacation," Dr. Connors cautioned. "Don't eat after nine tonight and come in first thing tomorrow morning. We should have results for you in five to ten days, but I'll try to make it sooner rather than later, Mrs. O'Neil." Dr. Connors assured Peyton the blood work process would be fairly simple as the girl left the office. When Peyton got back into her car she saw she still had an hour and a half before Katie got out of school. Peyton saw she had a miss call from Kaleigh, but ignored it as her stomach growled. Peyton scrolled through her phone contacts before she came to the person she wanted to call. It rang a few times before the person picked up.

"Why hello Love," the person greeted. "Long time no talk except for dropping your car off which really can't be counted…"

"Are you busy at the shop?" Peyton interrupted.

"Not really. You and the Prince Prissy Pants get in a row about what shade of khacki pants to wear when you get on the plane to…"

"Gus is in town and staying at the house, Collin." The other end of the line was silent. "The Pub?"

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Han woke up at six am the next morning with a massive hangover. Leon had taken care of Shelby once Han had no more use for her since Han had been too drunk to deal with getting her out of the house. The sex had been decent, but Shelby had tried to stay the night which was why Leon had taken care of the situation. The only girl Han wanted to spoon was the one he had lost three years ago this day. The girl he would gladly give his life for in order to see her back in the blue and green bedroom that overlooked the ocean.

Han groaned as he got out of the bed knowing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He pulled on his jeans and a shirt not bothering to grab anything but his keys on his way up the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen for aspirin and an energy drink before Han left the house. He got in his Mazda and drove not knowing where he was heading and hoping his thoughts about Peyton would fade. He drove around L.A. disturbed by how many people were up this early in the morning. Han found the drive emptied his mind and before he knew it he found himself pulling into a parking spot at the beach. He thought about turning the car around and getting breakfast at the seven eleven with whatever change he could find in the car, but the radio lyrics stopped him.

"But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear and empty handed after two long years," the radio sang. "Another sunny day in California. I'm sure back home they'd love to see it, but what they don't know is what you love is ripped away before you get a chance to feel it." Han smiled as a memory of his eighteen year old self came into his mind.

_"I don't get what the big deal about California is," Han said to Peyton from his spot on the edge of her bed. Peyton looked up from her textbook._

_"Maybe it's because it's after midnight, but I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"So many groups have passed judgment on it. Put the Beaches Boys aside you still have The Mamas and the Papas, Train, U2, Guns and Roses, Green Day, Sugarcult, and so many other bands who have all had a say about what California is like."_

_"And now you're upset Yellowcard is doing it with their Ocean Avenue CD?"_

_"Exactly."Peyton stuck a pencil in the book._

_"Maybe it's just the inspiration of what it would be like instead of what's around them," Peyton answered as she closed the book. "If we wrote a song about New York it would be completely different than if a tourist would." Han smirked._

_"I don't think we could get people drunk enough to pay to hear you sing." Peyton raised an eyebrow._

_"Maybe not, but until you stop fooling around with the girls every time you have nothing to do you're never going to get any better on the guitar." Han shrugged in response and a picture of Peyton with Brian on her nightstand caught her eye. "California is pretty cool though. You need to go at least once in your life." Han followed her gaze and Peyton quickly looked away. She went to open her textbook again, but Han stopped her. His eyes were serious._

_"You still haven't talked to him about what happened, have you?" Han asked concerned. Peyton looked away._

_"There's nothing to talk about. It happened and I've moved on with my life."_

_"Peyton it's me you're talking to, not Julie, Paul, or Leo." Peyton looked at Han with a stern look for a fourteen year old._

_"I haven't had a nightmare in months and have been outside the apartment every day this month."_

_"Suppression and resolution are two different things." Peyton couldn't help but laugh as the next track on the mix CD began to play. Peyton immediately recognized it as Maroon Five's She will be Loved._

_"I think you've been hanging out with me too long."_

_"It's not like I have ever had a choice in the matter. If you fly off the deep end that means I have to put up with Paul all by myself."_

_"Yeah like you wouldn't love to get rid of me finally," Peyton joked. Han looked at her as if she had slapped him._

_"Don't ever say that again Peyton." Peyton nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"It was just a…" Han kissed her. He pulled back immediately looking at Peyton for her reaction. Peyton touched her lip and said, "Joke." Peyton looked at Han angrily. "Was that a joke?"_

_"Why would you think that?" Han asked a bit hurt. Peyton got off the bed._

_"Because there's no way that just happened for real!" Peyton paced her room. "I'm the girl who gets upset over an A minus on a test not to mention your brother's best friend. You're the guy who has made out with every girl in the neighborhood at least once and has had sex with a good percent of those women."_

_"So?"_

_"So we're too different to be kissing each other."_

_"We both like music."_

_"That's not enough to start a relationship," Peyton stated. She covered her face with her hands as soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth. "And if the difference wasn't that obvious it is now. I mean who assumes Han Lue kissing them means that he wants to be in a relationship with them…" Han put a finger on her lip. Peyton moved her hands away from her eyes and looked at Han._

_"What if I wanted a relationship with you?" he asked her._

_"So the nights you've spent here with me were just to get into my pants?" Peyton questioned a bit angry. Han leaned his head against hers._

_"No Peyton," he promised her. "I like to think we've been closer than friends for a while now. My reasons for spending the first night I heard your nightmares were because I was worried about a friend of me and my brother. Maybe part of me has always seen you as something more than my little brother's friend, but this last week of watching you sleep has made me think about wanting to be something more than just a friend." Peyton blinked as she processed the information._

_"But why? I mean of any girl you could have which is everyone in the neighborhood and then some at the private all girls high school why an inexperienced basket case like myself who is scared of sex because of what just happened?" Han smiled at her. It wasn't his player smirk or the one he had when he was with the guys. It was the one he only used when he was with her._

_"You're the only girl I can count on to put me in my place when I'm being an asshole and you love me despite my flaws. You're beautiful especially when you just wake up in sweat pants and a t-shirt without any makeup." Han kissed her nose. "And because you Shiratori are one of kind and the only girl I can see myself being with down the road." Peyton looked at him confused._

_"Shiratori?"_

_"Swan in Japanese." Peyton took a deep breath trying to process everything. "I understand if this is too weird for you being Paul's best friend and might be difficult after what happened a few months ago." Han let go of her and took a step away from her. "I'm sorry I stepped out of line. I won't bring it up again." He went to leave, but Peyton stopped him._

_"But I don't want you to leave when I've wanted this for so long," Peyton admitted._

_"Really?" His smirk made Peyton blush._

_"Maybe my advice about the girls you've been with is slightly skewed because I've liked you for awhile." Peyton looked at the floor. "I just never thought you'd want me back." Han pulled her to him as the two kissed again._

_"I've talk to Paul about us," Han confessed when they had separated. "He's cool with it as long as we don't make out in public too much." He pulled out a necklace with a Japanese symbol on it. "It's the symbol for Shiratori. If you'll be my girlfriend I want everyone to know I'm yours and I love you." Peyton smiled._

_"You do have your moments Han." Peyton kissed him. "I love you and will always be yours."_

"I miss you Peyton," Han whispered as he wiped the tears that the memory had brought from his eyes. "And am still yours."

XXXXX

"There's no way he's going to let you spend the night outside of the house much less with Katie," a blonde guy told Peyton as she shot a combo shot on the pool table. "I can't decide if you're mental or just a complete bleeding idiot." Peyton watched the solid ball fall perfectly in the pocket and took a sip of her beer before she searched for her next shot.

"He's not going to fight me when it comes to the self proclaimed step-brother," Peyton reminded the blonde guy as she leaned over the table to make another shot.

"Maybe the Miami Riley might have, but not your Irish royalty husband," he replied as she missed the shot. "Maybe you should just go home before he gets home." Peyton looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Do you really think that's the right thing to do Collin?" Peyton asked. Collin took a sip of beer to break the eye contact and aimed for a corner shot.

"I think having Riley on your bad side while the devil child is in town might be worse than being in the same house." Peyton watched him make the clean shot. "At least if you and his majesty…"

"Collin," she warned as her eyes checked if anyone was listening to them. Collin did the same and dropped his voice.

"If you two are your usual selves than he'll notice you're upset as soon as Gus makes a threat or if you're missing." Peyton leaned on her pool stick.

"And what about Katie? He pretty much used her as a threat." Collin snorted as he leaned down to make another shot.

"First off Arviragus is a git but is not a complete moron. He can't touch Katie when she's a member of the royal family per say." Collin got another ball in.

"And secondly?" Collin walked towards Peyton and stopped in front of her instead leaning down to take another shot. He leaned on his stick and looked into her eyes.

"She's not my concern." Peyton fought the urge to hug him. It had been hard for the two of them since Collin discovered where she was. Peyton had practically groveled, pleaded, and begged for mercy to be shown on Collin arguing that Galway had once been his home. She had said it was only natural for him to return here eventually and he wouldn't breath a word to the others about Peyton's location. Riley had surprised her by not only showing Collin mercy, but allowing him to stay in Galway and giving Collin money to open his own Autoshop. Peyton wasn't sure if Riley trusted Collin and Peyton to be alone together because Collin had never tried anything with Peyton during High School or if it was because he thought Collin would be too afraid now that Collin knew how deadly and vindictive Riley could be. Whatever the reason, Peyton was thankful she had at least one of her old friends back even though she knew Collin had made certain promises to Riley. The promise they both struggled with was the promise the two could never touch…not even to shake hands. While Riley was confident nothing between the two would ever happen, he did express concern over what others might think if the saw the two were always together and what a simple touch might be misconstrued as. It was hard for the two since Collin had always been the guy she could curl up against for comfort when they were talking and Peyton had always been the sister he threw an arm around when he wanted to avoid girls or was treating her like one of the guys. They had both wished for things to be different the last two years but something was better than nothing.

"Katie isn't untouchable," Peyton argued to break the silence. "You forget they were after her when Aleksander…" Peyton shuttered at the name and felt the scar on her lower back ache. Collin took his shot, but missed the ball.

"I heard through the grapevine you're Father in-law hired him?"

"That would be correct," Peyton said as she sunk a ball in the side pocket. "Apparently Darby was so impressed with his techniques that Darby couldn't kill him."

"You mean the techniques that Aleksander used on you." Peyton didn't answer and instead got another ball in. "So why isn't Riley more on edge about Gus being here? If everyone knew Aleksander was guilty for what he did to you and he got away with it, wouldn't he be concerned with Gus in town?" Peyton looked around the pool table to see what pocket she could make the eight ball in.

"I haven't talked to him about yet."

"Come again love?" Peyton made a face at the nickname.

"He got the call this morning and didn't talk to me about it so I haven't bothered to talk to him."

"Don't you think that's a tad childish?"

"Probably. Eight in the side pocket." Peyton shot the cue ball into the eight and the black ball fell into the correct pocket with ease. "Game."

"You did not use to be this good when we lived in Miami." Peyton shrugged as a group of guys that she did not recognize, but looked around her age walked towards the table."

"Pool and painting were the only things I could do when I first got here that didn't involve a book," Peyton admitted as she put the poolstick away so the group of guys could play. Collin eyed the raven-haired guy when he got close too Peyton and looked her over.

"So does the challenger automatically play the winner or do I have to buy you a drink?" the guy asked shamelessly with an American accent. Peyton looked him and his friends over and pegged them as rich kids from the New England area blowing off steam now that the school year was over. Peyton looked at Collin and tilted her head as if she was confused.

"Do you know them?" Peyton asked Collin in Gallic. Collin grinned at her.

"Had you share of rich boy problems for the day?" Peyton glared at him as the tourist looked at Collin confused by him speaking Gallic.

"I heard you both speaking English earlier," one of the raven head's friends stated.

"You guys can have the table," Peyton offered in English. "I have to be going anyway." She looked at Collin and he nodded that he was also ready to leave. The raven-head gave Peyton a smile.

"The girls we partied with last night told us school's out for the summer for you all as well," he said as his brown eyes looked over her longingly. "Let's have some fun."

"She's married," Collin stated as he took a step towards the raven head. The friend who had called Peyton out on speaking English blocked Collin's way.

"Not to you," the friend stated as another friend laughed. The raven head grabbed Peyton's left hand.

"I don't see a wedding band," the raven head challenged. Peyton ripped her hand away from him.

"The claddagh ring is a wedding band so find someone else to party with. Come on Collin." Peyton went to walk away, but the raven head put an arm across the pool table to stop her.

"I think you're making that up to get away from me," the raven haired guy challenge. "I'm an attractive guy and can be a nice guy when a girl isn't being a bitch."

"Lad, I think you may want to step away from this," the owner of the Pub warned knowing exactly who Peyton was. "There's plenty of lasses that would love to hear your stories about the states."

"Stay out of this old man," the raven head stated his eyes undressing Peyton.

"Don't speak to Mr. Quinn that way and don't take me as a tease," Peyton ordered as she shoved him out of the way. The guy replied by grabbing her arm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?" the raven haired guy yelled annoyed.

"Besides Riley O'Neil's wife?" came Liam's voice behind Peyton. The raven haired man looked from Liam to Peyton and let go of her.

"Wow I had no idea she was so beautiful," the kid stuttered. "You'll half to pass on my compliments to Riley for me Liam."

"I would if I wanted you dead," Liam replied as Peyton looked over her shoulder to look at Liam. Liam looked at Peyton. "Let's go." Peyton grabbed her purse and looked at Collin to make sure he was alright. Peyton saw that the raven hair's friends had backed off.

"It'll be no trouble for myself to drop off your car tomorrow Mrs. O'Neil," Collin told her. Peyton gave him a slight nod to show that she understood he was alright. She then maneuvered around the men that had arrived with Liam to make her way to the bar. Peyton put down four twenty Euro bills leaving a hefty tip to make up for the scene.

"This is too much my Lady," Mr. Quinn whispered.

"It'll make up for the business you'll lose when those Yanks leave." Mr. Quinn gave her a warm smile. Peyton gave him a quick smile before she walked to Liam and followed him out the door. "If you're here to force me to go back to the manor without any of the guest accommodations being changed, then I hope you know I'm not okay with this."

"It came to Mr. Riley O'Neil's attention that Mr. Ericson might be more comfortable in one of beachside hotel suites here in town," Liam told her as they walked towards the hummer. Two men were waiting on either side of the vehicle for them. Liam motioned for them to get in, but stopped Peyton from opening the back door as the group that had gone into the Pub with him got in another car. Peyton noticed his eyes were tenser than normal.

"What were you thinking threatening him like that? Do you miss the tower?"

"What was I suppose to do Liam? You and I both know the role that bastard had in my kidnapping and we've both seen the way he looks at Katie. What would you do in my shoes?"Liam was silent as he opened the back door to the hummer and shut it behind Peyton before he walked around the car to get in the opposite side. Peyton lowered her sunglasses from her head and stared out the window as they drove. She had no idea where they were going but soon recognized the blocks surrounding Katie's school. The Hummer was pulled up to the curb and the doors of the hummer were unlocked. Peyton looked at Liam who picked that moment to start a conversation with the man driving the Hummer. Peyton got out of the car and went to stand under the usual tree that she met Katie under. She made small talk with a few of the other mothers who greeted Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton," a small girl yelled. Peyton smiled as a ten year old with auburn hair braided neatly in two braids came running towards her. Peyton swooped the girl into her arms due to the girl being small for her age.

"Where'd Peyton come from Mrs. O'Neil?" one of the mother's asked Peyton.

"Oh it's my middle name," Peyton lied as she kissed Katie's nose. "How was the last day of school precious?" The girl gave Peyton a huge smile.

"I'm a fifth grader now Aunt Peyton!" the girl reported excitedly.

"Paige Peyton Calhan is such a mouthful dear," another mother said. "I'd best stick with Paige or Mrs. O'Neil." Katie shifted in Peyton's arms.

"Lady O'Neil will work better," the first argued. "You might as well flaunt the fact that you're royal when you are married to one."

"What are they talking about?" Katie whispered in Peyton's ear. Peyton smiled at the Mothers.

"Enjoy the summer ladies," Peyton said in farewell.

"You too Mrs. O'Neil."

"Let us know when you're back in Ireland dear." Peyton promised she would before she walked to the car with Katie.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you Paige," Katie said with her arms around Peyton's neck as if hanging on to Peyton for dear life. "Uncle Riley is going to be mad at me again." Peyton put Katie down on the ground and knelt before the girl. Peyton had to put a hand under Katie's chin to lift the girl's eyes from the ground. Katie looked ashamed.

"Katie Rose you never have to be sorry for calling me Peyton," Peyton told the girl.

"But they say I have to otherwise the mean men will come and take you away," the girl argued with tears in her eyes. The girl hugged Peyton fiercely. "I don't want you to go! You need to stay with me and Uncle Riley. Uncle Riley would be too sad without you and would become mean like Uncle Darby!" Peyton stroked the girl's hair as Liam got out of the Hummer.

"You shouldn't say that about Uncle Darby," Peyton chastised the girl as Liam walked over. "And I'm not going anywhere but back home to your Uncle Riley."

"Promise?"

"I promise Katie Rose." Katie let go of Peyton and wiped her tears before she kissed Peyton. She then ran past Liam (who gave her a low five) before she hopped in the Hummer with the help of the passenger seat guard.

"What was that about?" Liam asked his eyes piercing her as if she did something wrong.

"Who told Katie men would take me away if she didn't call me Paige in public?" Peyton countered furiously.

"That's a question for Riley."

"We should get back to the manor then so I can ask my darling husband about it." Liam shook his head.

"You'd be a bleeding idiot to go anywhere near your husband after what you pulled earlier." Peyton snorted.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm an idiot than."

* * *

**AN- Remeber to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- After I very long period of writer's block, I am pleased to present chapter 4. Enjoy! ~Lyn**

* * *

Chapter 4

Peyton nearly tripped over the beagle laying in the foyer as she entered the house. She almost tripped a second time when the three year old dog sprang to life as he realized who else was home.

"Rex!" Katie yelled as the beagle ran to the girl. Peyton looked behind her to see the Katie kneeling on the floor with the dog licking her face.

"Uniform off before snack," Peyton reminded the girl smiling at the scene of the child and dog. Peyton was sure the girl had heard her, but Katie was laughing . "Katie Rose?"

"Yes Aunt Peyton. Come on Rex." Peyton watched the girl and dog disappear up the stairs and stopped Mrs. Sharpe to let the older woman know that Katie could have whatever snack the girl asked for. Peyton turned to go up the stairs herself, but was stopped by two men who blocked her path.

"What part of he's furious do you not understand?" Liam asked from behind her. Peyton didn't bother turning around.

"I'd rather he get it out and deal with me now than in front of Katie. Wouldn't you?" They were silent for a moment and Peyton felt bad about using Katie. Very rarely had Peyton and Riley fought since they were married and they had both sworn never to fight in front of Katie when they took the girl in having both grown up with their parents' indiscretion when it came to protecting their children from adult fights. Liam too had developed a soft spot for the youngest member of the O'Neil family having loved Darby's sister as his own Mother and being heartbroken when cancer had finally taken her. The men moved out of her way and Peyton gave Liam a small smile from over her shoulder. Worry filled his face and Peyton tried not to let it get to her as she ascended the staircase. Her hands shook as she made her way to Riley's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Riley called. Peyton took a breath and opened the door. Riley was seated behind the desk with numerous papers in front of him. He didn't look up at her and Peyton was about to say something when he spoke again. "I assume she didn't put up a fight when retrieved and is on the grounds since you're back Liam."

"She didn't need to be retrieved or escorted back," Peyton stated. "And if I did put up a fight do you really think I'd be back here already." Riley stopped whatever he was writing, but didn't look up from the paper.

"Get out Peyton," Riley demanded his voice a mix between hurt and anger. Peyton sat in one of the chairs across from him.

"Why was it decided that Gus would watch Katie while we were at dinner to celebrate my abduction day?" Riley looked up from his papers confused by Peyton's words.

"Abduction day?" Peyton was silent and Riley put his pen down. "Peyton I made the reservation for the restaurant because it's date night. I figured since you haven't been feeling well dinner might be the most comfortable and relaxing option rather than going over Darcy's house or doing some strenuous activity like sparing."

"And Gus babysitting?"

"Everyone is going to the Darcy's for a party tonight." Peyton stood.

"If it is between date night alone with Gus watching Katie or bringing Katie to make a family night I want family night," Peyton declared. "We both know he's trouble and an instigator. I don't want him around me or Katie especially with everything that happened with…" Peyton couldn't bring herself to say Aleksanders name. Riley got up to go to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wanted to retreat from his touch but she knew better than to fight him especially since he was already annoyed with her. Riley kissed her gently on the lips.

"There is nothing in this world that means more to me than my family," Riley told her. Peyton looked now nervously thinking maybe Collin had been right about Riley siding against her. Riley put a hand under her chin. "Peyton you are my family and I will not let anything happen to you." His eyes become dark a look Peyton hadn't seen in a long time and his glance went into the distance. "Not again." Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck, but Riley removed her arms his eyes still tense. "This doesn't change what you did."

"I was rash," Peyton agreed. "But I would do it again if it means keeping myself and Katie safe." Peyton put a hand on his cheek. "I didn't want to do it Riley even if it was the way to keep myself and Katie safe."

"And running to Collin?" Peyton dropped her hand and felt tense.

"He is just a friend." Riley clenched his jaw annoyed by her answer.

"A friend you just happened to run to after leaving a note that said you were leaving me?" Peyton opened her mouth to argue she was only leaving for the night but shut her mouth and swallowed hard when she realized how furious he still was with her. Arguing would do nothing but lead to Riley feeling more hurt which would then add to his anger.

"I'm sorry for threatening you and taking Katie," Peyton apologized. She was actually sorry for hurting him even if she felt she had done the right thing. "I was scared and let that dictate my actions instead of trusting you." Peyton took a step towards him and ran her hands down his dress shirt. Riley didn't relax nor did he push his wife away. He searched her face as if trying to find the trick. "Riley you know I could never leave even if you allowed me to and would never want to."

"Do I?" he spat still angry. Peyton knew it was the fear of betrayal that was leading his anger now. Sure when she walked in he was furious because she had embarrassed him, but now it was the fear of rejection and loss. The same fears that he had when they first slept together on Prom night. Peyton let her fingers run through his hair.

"I'm your wife by choice," she reminded him. "A choice to accept you as my new and only family not out of fear but because I love you." She kissed him deeply even though he wouldn't return it. "Please forgive me Riley. I only love you." Riley stroked her face and Peyton saw the anger disappearing from his face. "I want only you." There was a brief flash of relief on his face before his lips tugged into a smirk. Lust replaced the anger in his eyes as he pulled the ponytail that held the upper portion Peyton's hair back so that her hair was entirely loose. Peyton shook hair out and watched Riley watch her. "You know Dr. Connor's said I didn't have cooties when I saw her earlier." Riley grabbed her roughly and pressed her against the table as he started kissing her neck.

"Then I can bite you," he growled in her ear. They ended up having sex right there on his desk. Peyton was breathless when they were done since Riley had gone harder and faster than he usually did. Riley laughed at her when he saw how breathless she was. "What are you a virgin?" Peyton licked her lips as she put her bra back on.

"I could ask the same thing with how much my legs are hurting." She looked for her underwear to see Riley swinging them off his pointer finger with a grin on his face.

"Maybe I just like the way you walk when you feel like this." She reached for them and he pulled them out of her reach. Peyton pulled the collard shirt he had been wearing over her head as she gathered her clothes.

"I guess you can watch Katie while I go shower," she said as she turned. Riley grabbed her hand and Peyton dropped the clothes on the desk before she pushed him into the chair. Peyton straddled her husband as the two continued to kiss. A few minutes later the two were at it again, but this time it was Riley who had to remain seated to catch his breath. Peyton gathered their clothes and got dressed.

"Be ready to leave by six for the Darcy's," Riley told her as she finished. Peyton looked at him in shock. They were quiet for a moment before Riley finally smiled and stood. "And if you could get Katie ready too so we don't have a repeat of when I dressed her in that lime green disaster I would appreciate it."

"You're such a jerk sometimes." Riley gently kissed her gently.

"Only because I love seeing you squirm." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Two can play at that." Peyton grabbed his clothes and left the room. Peyton ran down the hall laughing as Riley's laughter and yelling followed her.

XXXXX

"If I could be guaranteed a child just like Katie I might consider having a kid in the future," Kayleigh said as she sat in a chair to Peyton's left and placed a napkin on her lap as their table was served salads. Kayleigh had spent the last ten minutes making sure every of her one hundred and twenty guest found their seat at one of the white with gold trimmed tables. She had assured Peyton she would check on Katie before she came to sit down. "The child is a saint."

"She wasn't this morning," Peyton stated."So she's asleep?" Kayleigh nodded.

"The baby sitters said she helped get the other children to fall asleep before she did next to the Jones' daughter." Peyton smiled.

"She is Aunt Peyton's number one helper." The girls shared a smile and a moment later Peyton felt an arm wrap around her waist. Peyton looked over to right to see Riley had finally returned from the phone call he had taken during cocktail hour. She gave him a very pointed look. Riley kissed her.

"No more phone calls," he promised her.

"I'll deal with them, Peyton," a man in his early twenties with auburn hair assured her. Peyton smiled at the man who was her husband's best friend and Kayleigh's older brother.

"I know better than to ask that, Ryan," Peyton told him. Riley stood and held out his hand. "What?"

"Let's dance," Riley said as the band played a slow song.

"No one is dancing," Peyton countered unsure.

"Since when are we conventional?" Peyton took his hand not having a reply and allowed herself to be led onto the dancefloor. Riley twirled her before he placed his arms around her waist. Peyton smiled but her smile faded when she saw Gus.

_You're nothing more than a pet_. His words from earlier rang in her head. Riley kissed her deeply and Peyton forced herself not to pull away. He knew she hated when he made a spectacle of her.

"I'm sorry to kiss you like that in front of all our friends," he apologized as if he could read her mind. "You just look so incredibly beautiful in that dress." Peyton looked down to hide her blush. Kayleigh had convinced Peyton to buy the strapless blue mermaid style gown insisting that Peyton's wedding dress (that had also been a mermaid style much to Peyton's dislike) had been a stunning shape for her figure and Kayleigh insisted Peyton wear it tonight. It wasn't the first time Peyton had worn a fitted gown to one of parties she attended with her husband, but each time she one she felt less like herself.

"I'm glad you like it," Peyton said glad she had his approval if she felt uncomfortable. The band was cut off with Gus clanking his glass for the room's attention. The room felt silent and Gus handed Kayleigh a mic. The auburn gave Peyton an apologetic look before she brought the mic to her mouth.

"Before we dive into this delicious meal I wanted to thank you all for being here tonight and would like to say a few words on why we've gathered," Kayleigh began. "As most of you know, I've known Riley for my entire life. He's like another brother to me which has led to myself giving him many makeovers when he's gotten paralytic and passed out from drinking." There were laughs in the room and Peyton looked at Riley who was smiling.

"Pictures?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Never going to happen," Riley told Peyton. Peyton snorted at the challenge.

"Needless to say I went mad when Riley decided to come back home after spending a few years in the states. This excitement wore off when I saw this blonde American with him in tow." Peyton tensed and Riley took her hand with a smile. "Of course I didn't much like Peyton when I first met her for the pure reason that she had Riley's attention even if he didn't want to admit it at first and went after every other girl instead. I didn't trust her but I saw how much Riley liked her and how he confided in her over people he knew for years. I decided to give her a chance and…" Kayleigh gave Peyton a smile. "And I realized there was no better person in the world for Riley. I was so honored when she asked me to be her maid of honor and I know she is going to want to kill me for the "sappy love" as those yanks say." There were aww in the room and even Peyton felt her tension decrease. That was until Gus grabbed the mic.

"When my little sister arrived in Ireland with Riley two years ago this week I was nothing if not surprised," Gus began. "This little girl who didn't even grow up with our father had grown up to be this teenager who managed to capture the attention of Riley at Prom as if they were straight out a teenage romance movie. Although who could be surprised at her ability to catch the eye of the heir to the O'Neil industry when she looks as beautiful as she does in that style gown and being born to the mother she was." Peyton felt her temperature rise. Anyone would think the comment was directed at Julie's beauty, but those who knew Gus knew the intent of the comment. He was calling Julie a whore whose sexual choices had landed her in the right circles and accusing Peyton of following in Julie's footsteps. "My sister's marriage to Riley was the best choice her and Riley could make. It ensured the unity between our families that our fathers had built endured another generation while also giving all of Galwayif not Ireland the most beautiful couple of the century. I can speak for the entire O'Connor family when I say we are all so happy that Riley was able to accept Peyton for her flaws and that none of us can wait until the next generation of O'Neils and O'Connors are produced. I'm sure Peyton will look even more beautiful with that certain glow and a new wardrobe that will enhance her stomach curve instead of her current curves." Peyton looked at Riley furious and saw that he was laughing at the suggestive sounds some of the men were making in the room. Was he really going to stand there while Gus referred to her as a baby making trophy wife? Kayleigh seemed to be on the same page as Peyton and grabbed the mic back from Gus.

"To Peyton and Riley," she cheered as she raised her glass. "Who show each and everyone of us that love and friendship are possible with the same person and who have a love all of us want to find."

"To Peyton and Riley," the room cheered.

"And us without a glass," Riley whispered. He went to kiss her but Peyton stepped aside.

"I need to check on Katie." Peyton left her speechless husband on the dancefloor and walked out of the ballroom. She didn't stop until she felt someone grab her wrist.

"I am so sorry," Kayleigh apologized on the verge of tears. "Gus said he wouldn't say anything and I just wanted to say a few words since I'll be missing your anniversary since you two will be in the states."

"You should have known better," Peyton said before she went upstairs.

Peyton barely spoken a word to anyone (especially Riley) by the time she got home that night. She had been embarrassed by Gus' speech and having to pretend everything was okay for the two hours they stayed at the party. She was also horrified at Gus' ability to manipulate Kayleigh as easily as he did. Peyton's car door was open before Riley brought his car to a stop and she left Riley to wake Katie up. Peyton made her way straight to the bedroom she shared with Riley and changed into a PJ set with a hoodie. She then took off her makeup and washed her face before she made her to her room. She grabbed a tissue box on her way to open the balcony door and climbed onto the ledge. Less than a minute later Liam joined her on the patio. He kept his distance when he heard her sniffles and Peyton was grateful. She sat outside for an hour waiting for her husband unsure of how upset he would be with her, but not wanting to leave the serenity of the spot. The spot that served as her thinking place here in Ireland. Peyton smelled Riley's cologne before she saw him lean against the ledge. She heard the door to her room shut and assumed that Liam was giving them privacy.

"I carried Katie from the car," Riley informed Peyton. "She's asleep in her bed."

"Someone should get some sleep tonight," Peyton said before she blew her nose.

"Damn it, Peyton, I didn't come out here to fight again today. I came out here to see if my wife is ready to go to sleep." Peyton got off the ledge and leaned against it so she could look at Riley.

"Your wife or your trophy, Riley?" Riley went to say something but Peyton cut him off. "I'm guessing it's the later with everything else that's gone on today. I'm so incredibly sorry for speaking my mind and having feelings. Trophy's are inanimate objects after all."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? You offered yourself as debt to my family and I offered you a life not spent as a prisoner. You, a street racer from a poor apartment complex in the Bronx, chose to marry me of your own free will. You can't hold it against people that you are my property."

"I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY! Peyton yelled raising her voice for the first time ever with him. "AND IF YOU EVER LOVED ME THE WAY YOU SAY YOU DO YOU WOULD HAVE GRABBED THE MIC AND RESTORED THE RESPECT THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SHOWN TO ME AS YOUR WIFE AND FRIEND INSTEAD OF STANDING BY JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER'S DONE TO YOUR MOTHER!" Peyton took a deep breath feeling nausea again.

"Apologize for that last part," Riley growled as he struggled to keep control of his anger.

"I won't for something I'm not sorry for." Riley took a step towards her and Peyton prepared herself for his fury. Riley's attitude softened when he noticed her eyes.

"Peyton you know I don't see you an object," he said as he stroked her face. "Sure I wanted you that way once upon a time, but you've proved your no one's property and will make your own choice no matter what anyone else says. You're my best friend and no one will ever know me the way you do."

"Then why have a not had a said in anything the last month as your partner and friend?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes. "I feel like I'm losing myself to everything you want." Riley dropped his hand.

"This is what marriage is suppose to be."

"No it's not," she cried. "We're suppose to be building an identity as a unified couple not as just what one of us wants. You know today was the first time in a month I spent time with Collin in person besides when I dropped off my car at the shop."

"He's a man," Riley said in a stern tone. Peyton crossed her arms across her chest.

"So then why is it okay that you spent all of last Thursday Bridgett? She's a female." Peyton watched the flash of surprise cross Riley's eyes.

"That's different she's just a friend."

"Bull shit!" Peyton was surprised by the Bronx accent coming out in her voice. "You've slept with her on more than one occasion and she would like nothing more than to be in my shoes."

"And Collin wouldn't?"

"No actually he is just a friend…a really good friend who could have hooked up with me on more than one occasion while we were all in Miami but didn't because he sees me more of sister than anything else." Riley snorted. "So why is it that I can't hug the only member of my family that I have left when you can hug the bitch who would easily steal you from me?"

"Because you are my wife."

"And you're my husband."

"I won't have people whispering about you possibly being in another person's bed." Peyton shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"And you wonder why I don't why I don't want to go to California. That was the same thing your Father said to your Mother when she wanted her own room when they came for our wedding." Riley looked at her furious and Peyton felt a familiar sensation take over her. She turned around just in time for the vomit to go on the ledge instead of her feet. She tried to flip her hair back as the vomit came up but was failing miserably at it. She felt someone grab her hair and gently place a hand on the small of back. When Peyton finished throwing up, she turned to see Riley with a worried look on his face. Peyton leaned her head into his chest. "Please can we go to Australia?" Riley rubbed her back.

"We can't for a lot of reasons." There was a knock on the door. "Come out." Peyton looked to see one of the maids come out.

"Begging your pardon Master Riley, but Miss Katie woke up from a bad dream. She's askin' for Mistress Peyton." Peyton looked at Riley.

"She'll be there in a moment." The maid curtsied and ran back inside. Riley nodded to Liam and the door was shut once more. "Your words about my Father are unacceptable Peyton as were you're actions with Katie earlier." Peyton looked him in the eye.

"I am who I am Riley and I thought that was the part of me that led you to love me." Riley looked away from her. "If you're going to put me in the tower just tell Katie I was too sick to spend the night with her. I don't need her having more bad dreams because of my actions."

"You may spend the night with Katie but I expect you to be back in my bed as soon as the naseau goes away."

"I'm not sleeping with you until we get us figured out." Riley looked at her sternly.

"Sex is not something you will withhold because you're mad at me." Peyton looked at him sadly.

"Sex is suppose to be an intimate act between to people who love one another."

"My word is final."

"Then the word you'll want to use is rape. I won't be used and I sure as hell won't give you my body in an act that is supposed to be used with the heart." His eyes reflected the rage that was so common in the O'Neil and McGowan family.

"We leave for California in three days," he informed her. "Stay out of my sight until then!" Peyton walked to the door and opened it. She stepped instead and Liam went outside on the balcony. Peyton walked to the door that connected the bedroom to the hall and looked over her shoulder to the balcony. She saw the two men sitting on the balcony and noticed Riley had his head in his hands. Maybe comparing him to Darby had been too harsh. They were only kids trying to be adults after all.


End file.
